The three boys that made it
by Keoska Vonchrist
Summary: This is a story about Near Mello and Matt and they all fall in love now there will be lemons so yeah.


A tall blond male sat on the couch in a abounded house. He sighed as he looked around and seen no one here. Where was Matt.. Where was the men that worked for him. He growled slightly griping the empty chocolate package in his hand as he tapped his black boot against the floor. Matt was suppose to go get him chocolate 2 hours ago. Where the hell was he with it.

Matt had gotten side tracked at the game arcade he was playing one of the many games there. He hadn't even looked up from the game since he started 2 hours ago. He loved games. He sat there with his goggles over his eyes. That were tinted a orange color and his red hair covering his eyes slightly. His eyes were a emerald green but you couldn't see them because of the goggles. When he finally beat the game he looked at his watch.

"shit!" He exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed a bag he had carried with him so he could get a variety of chocolate. He knew Mello would be pissed now. He got into his red car that he had and loved and started toward the store to get chocolate for his boss.

A white haired boy sat in a room solid white. There were puzzles every where put to gather. He sat in the center of the room with a tower of Lagos around him built up to make a tower. He wore solid white. He had really pale skin and black eyes with bags underneath. He concentrated on what he was doing when suddenly a white phone started to go off. He jumped slightly causing some of the Lagos to fall. He growled slightly to his self and pulled the phone out to see it was his blond haired friend that hated his guts. He twirled his hair slightly as he held the phone to his ear.

"what do you want Mello."

"Have you seen that little bastard Matt?!" Growled the voice on the other side. It had a hint of a soft English accent. It was defiantly a male voice.

"No.. I'm afraid I haven't seen him today Mello I'm sorry now will you not call and interrupt me like this again.. I was busy." The small pale boy said slightly annoyed still as he looked at the piece of his tower that had fallen.

"Playing with those blocks again you big baby.. Your such a child Near you should grow up." Came the voice again slightly annoyed as well.

"Right Mello.. that's why you call to see if your little toy has come by to see me I don't blame him for staying out later. " Near said matter of factly as he started to rebuild the tower with one hand while holding the phone still. "If that was it Mello I'm very very busy so please refrain from calling me for something so stupid. "

The blond growled on the other side of the phone and shuts it off with out even saying good bye. He Sat on the couch and taped the floor once again with his black boot. He would rip the head right off Matt's shoulder when he got back. He closed his eyes and put his right gloved hand over his face slightly to keep his self calm. It wasn't much working.

The red head walked in with in the next few moments with a bag full of chocolate. He hesitantly walked up in front of the blond and dropped the bag at his feet.

"Here Mello sorry took so lon.. "

"shut up you stupid rat.. It took you so long because you got side tracked again didn't you?!" He screamed at the red head and stood up and growls. "How the hell do you think your going to make this up to me Matt? Hmm Are you willing to die?" He growls and walks past the bag and pushes the red head against the wall.

"how Matt please do elaborate how your going to make this up."

The red head looked up at the blond slightly and grins. "I see.. So you resort to sexual measures as always princess. " He got that out and felt a sting suddenly when his face was punched and he felt the cold concrete ground against his head. He groaned. "s.. shit.. that hurt."

Mello growls. "what the fuck have I told you about calling me that?" He pinned the other to the floor and looked down at him now leaning over him. "Mattie Mattie Mattie you just don't know what your getting your self into. I don't think you would be able to take me if I wanted you sexually." He smirks slightly and leans down more so there lips were inches from each other.

Matt stared up at Mello and glared slightly. "Get off of me Mello.. I'm not some kind of toy you can throw around."

Mello laughed slightly and looks down at Matt even more intently then he was a moment ago. "Of course you are a toy.. You're my toy you gave your self to me remember?" He said almost softly into the others ear and ran his tongue over the earlobe and nibbled it softly. "don't mess with me Matt I'm in no mood."


End file.
